fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Hajime
. 'Leo Hajime '(real name is King Natsumi) is an independent mage. He used to be an S class mage until the magic council found out his real identity and destroyed his guild. After that he started calling himself Leo Hajime. He works with his associates which are unknown right now. He is a very strong mage that excels in Magma-Make magic. Leo is the main protagonist in Fairy Tail: Magma Legacy Appearance Leo has a skinny but quite muscular build. He is not that tall considering he is only 6ft0. He has spiky white hair with purple eyes. He wears two diamond earings on his left ear. He also wears a black and red jacket with black jeans. For his shoes he wears black boots which come up to his shins. That is his battle uniform. For his normal attire he just wears a white t shirt with blue sleeves and the shirt has Monsutaman( Monster Man) across Which is his favorite super hero. For his pants he wears regular khaki's with a chain on them. He also wears 2 wristbands on his right wrist. For his shoes he just wears some regular blue and white allstar converses. He changes into his battle uniform by using requip magic. Personality Leo is a kind hearted person. Leo is always seen smiling and laughing and enjoying life. Leo usually gets along with everybody and everyone that he meets. He loves making friends with other people. Leo is also a very forgiving person and thinks everyone should be given a second chance. He is a very calm person. Even during fights when he is the underdog he still isn't under any pressure. Even with his troubled childhood he still says that he loves his life and that he wouldn't change it at all. He is also very childish. He likes acting like a child and doing childish things even though he is a teenager. He does childish things like pulling pranks,doing graffiti,and messing with the magic council on purpose. Leo also says childish things like "I'm gonna tell on you" or "Shut up you big meanie". Leo says that he acts like this because when he was a child he never got to do child things. So he makes up for it while he is a teenager. History Leo has had a very tough childhood. His Mother and father were just ordinary mages in Fiore. At first everything was just fine. He and his parents were just a normal family. Until one day, things went wrong. Leo's mother Erika Natsumi was just in Fiore and came back from completing a mission. She came back from a succesfull mission only to see civilians panicking, destroyed buildings almost turned to ash, and 5 mages dressed in all black and laughing at the destruction. Erika caught a glimpse of a familiar face and realized it was her twin sister Emma. The magic council then thought it was Erika and killed her. They also tracked down Erika's family members because the Magic Council thought they would be involved of the destruction also. The Magic Council then broke into Leo Hajime's house and killed everyone there. Leo watched his dad getting killed by th Magic Council. Before his dad died He gave Leo a map and said he should meet a man named Malik. Leo then followed his dads instructions and left. Leo then met up with th man named Malik. It took Leo 3 weeks to get to him. Leo didn't have any food, no water, He still wondered how he was still alive. His only motive for living was to see his parents again. During his time of travel he learned how to befriend and communicate with wild life.Through unknown ways While Leo was running he developed how to use High Speed. Leo knew he would not be able run anymore. So he just gave up and slept in the jungle for the last time. Leo woke up during the middle of the night. He woke up only to be attacked by a gigantic Wyvern. The Wyvern launched himself at Leo. Then out of no where a tall elderly man blocked the Wyverns attack with one hand. The man then beat the Wyvern and took Leo to his dojo. The elderly man then took some healing potions and took care of Leo's wounds. When Leo woke up the man was making him some brekfast. Later on Leo found out that that man was the one named malik. He told Leo about how his father knew him. The man then explained that he is Leo's dad's great grandfather which makes him Leo's great great grandfather. Malik tells Leo the reason that he is still alive is because he had a powerful lacrima implanted into him. Malik trained Leo and took care of him like he was his own. Malik usually taught Leo about unarmed combat and how to defend your self and fight. Leo then asked Malik how to use magic. Malik learned that Leo already knew how to do lightning magic and high speed magic. He wasn't really good at it though. Leo was lucky that Malik knew how to use both of those magics. During the night while Malik was training by himself. Leo saw him use a magic called Magma-Make. Magic & Abilities Category:Protagonist Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Magma-Make